All for One and One for A Certain Someone
by chilipeppers13
Summary: Jonas needs the help of the guys and girls especially Macey to help him ask Liz out. One-shot, mainly L/J, some C/Z and B/G


Cammie POV

"So Gallagher Girl, wanna come with me to town tomorrow?" Zach asked casually, his arm wrapped around my waist.

We were walking back to our rooms after a long lecture on the exchange rates of different currencies in COW.

"Umm…uh, yeah. Sure," I replied, mentally cursing myself for sounding so idiotic. Even though we'd been boyfriend-girlfriend for exactly one month and three days, I felt like whatever I said around him ended up sounding idiotic. At least our relationship wasn't like Bex and Grant's relationship of four weeks. (Imagine a whiny, spoiled child and a mother who's not afraid to use physical punishment.)

We stopped walking. Zach tilted my chin up with a finger and leaned in for a quick kiss.

But just as our lips were about to touch…

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

Zach and I turned around and saw the thin, lanky figure of Jonas running up to us, breathing heavily.

He caught his breath and started to fidget nervously.

"Well, you see…I was gonna get the nerve up to ask, uh, Liz to town during Advanced Chem, but, you know, I couldn't really do it, so, er, could you guys help me?" Jonas pleaded. If I hadn't known he was asking us about Liz, I would've thought he was begging Mr. Smith if he could retake a test since he got a rare 100% instead of a 110%. "And sorry about…what you were doing."

Zach flashed a smile and turned around to give me a kiss before the three of us went up to our rooms.

"And you…need us…to help you…get together with Liz?" Grant repeated, which earned him a kick from Bex. Grant took it as a yes. The six of us were crowded around in the guys' room.

"Basically, yes," Jonas replied anxiously.

"No problem, Jonas. She's already in love with you. The worst that can happen is if she says _yes_," Macey snorted, briefly taking the time to look over her latest issue of Cosmo.

"Really?"

I sighed. Well, at least Macey was boosting Jonas' self-confidence. "Okay Jonas, just stay calm and ask her out when no one's around and when she's not busy. That should work."

Jonas looked at me gratefully. "But what should I wear?"

We all sighed.

"Oh yeah, wear something macho. It'll attract ladies," Grant suggested. Bex quickly smacked him upside the head.

"The only "lady" he wants to attract is Liz!" she hissed.

Macey groaned. "It's so simple, Jonas. Watch and learn." She got up from a couch and walked to the closet and, after a moment of deliberation, pulled out several articles of clothing.

"Ahem. White shirt. Means casual, but you cared about her enough to put on something other than a sports shirt." She looked pointedly at Zach, who was wearing a Red Sox shirt, but continued. "Pair of dark straight Levi's. Again, casual but still caring. Grant! Wake up!" Grant eyes snapped open, and both Macey and Bex glared at him menacingly. "The Adidas sneakers convey informality without being wannabe-ish whatsoever. Am I clear?" Macey carefully laid the clothes on Jonas' neat, well-made bed.

Jonas was literally writing everything down in a notebook, but stopped to say, "Thank you, Macey! I'll ask her out tomorrow during lunch." He sounded confident and assured.

At lunch, Jonas went through with the plan.

"Liz, there's something I've been, uh, wanting to ask you," Jonas told her.

"What is it?"

"Let's go out into the hallway first."

Liz and Jonas walked out the doors.

"Let's go watch," Zach said, with a trace of an evil smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, man," Grant agreed, high-fiving Zach. Bex, Macey and I got up and followed the guys out the doors.

From our spot around the corner, we watched by looking at compacts. Macey, Bex and I each held one. Apparently, Jonas hadn't asked Liz yet.

"…would – would you…" Jonas managed.

"What is it?" Liz asked, obviously confused.

"Would you, Liz Sutton, give me – give me the pleasure of taking you t-to town tomorrow?"

"Way to go, Jonas," Bex murmured.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Liz squealed, throwing herself into Jonas' arms. But she was too excited to calculate the amount of force she used would topple Jonas over. The two lovers fell to the floor.

I had to cover both my mouth and Zach's to stop from bursting out with laughter.

"Oopsie daisies," Liz giggled. Jonas smiled and used every ounce of confidence he had to give her a small peck on the lips.

They both blushed and stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh-kay, I'm leaving, "said Grant, being a gentleman and helping Bex up. Macey followed him and left, while Zach took Grant's cue and helped me up.

When Liz and Jonas came back into the lunchroom, both blushing, we pretended to be eating our delicious lunches.

"…And I told my mom that I really needed to get that Prada purse, until she finally bought it for me," Macey finished.

"So what happened to you two?" I asked nonchalantly.

Liz looked at Jonas, who said, "I asked Liz out to town, and I guess now we can all go as a big group!"

"Uh-huh," Bex replied. The rest of us smiled.

My friends all pretty much had boyfriends (except Macey, but she could get a boyfriend any day of the week if she wanted) and life seemed normal. For once, everything was perfect.


End file.
